


His Fate

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, Anak Bapak - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: His "father" told him to do so
Relationships: Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	His Fate

“I’m so proud of you, Hasbi” 

At same time, same tone, same feeling, different ear, different person, different reason.

He hugs him tight, Hasbi knows his time has come and he finally reaches the end of his fate. They shared one last hug, they don’t want to leave each other but his fate says otherwise. When Ridwan pulled the trigger, when the gunshot finally heard, his “father” cut off his call.

The last thing he can remember is Ridwan’s face, it’s blurry but he can feel it, he can feel his rushed breaths, he can feel when their fingers touched each other as he fall to the river, as his body got swept away by the water, in the end the darkness surrounded him and take him away.

White shirt now covered with blood,, the only thing he can pray for Hasbi now is that Pengkor can find his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go on break for several days because i think i made to many angst....


End file.
